


无聊电影

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 不是同人，与村上信五本人无关。思考了“希望hina接这样的戏”写出来的戏。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	无聊电影

《无聊电影》

杏的小腿和手臂挂满了伤痕，辫子搭在脑后，向密林前进。  
她走了太久，体力不支，面色苍白。黄昏后微暗的丛林召唤着她，每迈步向前，就与树海更亲近，将要溶化其中。  
单调的叶浪麻痹了杏的听觉。  
她跌倒时双耳失聪，万籁俱寂，树下仿佛有人的头颅。

杏以婴儿在母亲腹中的姿势、蜷缩着醒来。她身处两块平滑的青石所形成的倾角不大的夹缝中，虾一样屈伸脊背，挣扎着爬出来。杏回头一看，青石仅用两颗篮球大的石块支撑着，若石块滚落，杏必被压死在巨石之下。  
杏即刻定睛捕捉到一个男人的身影：“不需要。”  
男人把两掌举在眼前，坐在篝火前一动不动。自杏醒来，他一刻也未从火里移开目光，迟钝地回应：“嗯？……好热。”  
杏拉拢裙摆，在男人对面坐下：“不过谢谢。”  
男人：“哦……不要紧。”  
杏拆开头发，叼着头绳，利落地束起马尾。她打量对方。  
男人胡子拉碴，头发略长，看不出年龄。他没有杏以为的邋遢，穿着一件领口和袖子已被磨烂的肥大T恤，下面是看不出颜色的工装裤。男人的指甲偏长，指缝有抠挖过的痕迹，仍留有黑色残灰。  
男人意识到那股打量，将目光抬向杏。杏立马开口：“我是杏。”  
男人：“我没有名字。”  
杏：“可以叫你树吗？”  
男人：“可以。”

杏依旧在青石的夹缝中醒来，是虫鸟的声响叫醒了她。她闭了一回眼，树木在眼前旋转。杏很快睁眼：“树先生？”  
她拱出缝隙。  
在青石旁就有一张体操垫，竖着铺在被聚集起来的落叶上。白天不用火光就能看清：两人的铺席背靠一面平缓的斜坡，前方是熄灭的火堆，木炭跟前有一棵倒下的大树。树根被塞满石子使之平整，正是昨晚男人坐着的地方；树干的顶部被削光树皮，用来摆放一列皮制手提箱、带拎手的深锅、陶碗、塑料布和其他用途不明的工具。杏低头环视一圈，束着头发，向外围寻找。  
朝隐约传来的水流声走，渐渐能看见一座清澈的小潭。潭水从高处跌落，又不知流往何处。男人蹲在对岸。  
杏的喊声刚够盖过水流：“树先生！”  
杏脱下鞋，趟进清凉的潭水。  
男人裸着上身，正用一把折叠军刀处理着一条鱼。他在额前绑了一条宽布带，拿刀的右手也缠了些布条，赤脚，肩膀和锁骨涂满汗水。刀不锋利，还勉强够用。男人手上粘满了鱼血，另有两条敞开肚皮躺在草中呼吸。  
离得近了，能听见男人小声地：“喂，别动啊你……你看！”  
杏的腹部一阵抽痛，她太饿了。等晕眩过去，杏就着弯腰的姿势问：“我能做什么吗？”  
男人在潭里晃了晃手，折过身指道：“就在这儿烤吧，帮忙点一下火。”

吃完鱼两人就地休息，男人穿上挂在树梢上的衣服。  
杏：“树先生是怎么来这里？”  
男人：“走来。”  
杏：“…我也是走来。”  
杏：“也许途中被你抱来。”  
男人：“是。”  
杏：“走来前呢？”  
杏以为他不会答，本也是轻飘飘地问。  
男人：“因为一只鹦鹉。大概是黄色吧，也可能是绿色。飞进这里。”  
杏：“它很漂亮吗？”  
男人：“也很珍贵，我并不喜欢它。它属于来公司考察的外国客商，客商花重金买了它，看中它能演出全篇的《葵上》。鹦鹉飞进这里…外面有一个野营地，我们在野营地谈话、喝下午茶，客商把鹦鹉的笼子挂在树梢上。它啄开临时的笼子，飞去森林。”  
那是个不错的野营地，他们立起吊床和帐篷，在火堆前放了两把折椅。男人用发胶露出额头，穿折到小臂的衬衫、名表、皮带和休闲西裤，但穿沙滩鞋。他端着一杯浓咖啡，噙着一抹微笑听金发的白人配合手势说话。身后的年轻人机灵地拿来烤炉上的水壶，分别为两人添上咖啡。  
杏：“你要把它捉回来？”  
男人：“我想把它捉回来。鹦鹉被剪短了羽毛，飞不了太高的地方。一开始我让属下去。”  
男人移神研究起鞋带，对话暂时中断。他身上有这股气质：并不呆板，但对杏漠不关心，使得谈话磕巴，断断续续。杏是个仅有不算什么的好奇心的女孩，干脆低头看蚂蚁爬过她手背。  
男人接上自己：“过去很久，但不到一个小时，客商走了。我许诺会把鹦鹉寄给他，然后去找属下。”  
杏：“你走来这里。”  
男人：“我没有碰见属下。我走来这里。”  
男人知道杏想问什么：“走到这里后，我想留下，于是留下了。”  
杏点点头，接受这个说法。痛苦是心脏的组织成分，他们在不同时间选择了相近的处理方式。片刻后杏补充：“我也是被吸进来。”  
男人没有赞同，也不反对。

男人起身往潭水下游走，杏跟上。  
杏：“在野营之前呢？”  
男人：“你也来？”  
杏：“野营之前的你。”  
男人：“是个企业中层。”  
杏：“你干得不好吗？”  
男人：“相反很好。”  
杏：“你不谦虚。”  
男人：“是。”  
他停在一颗树边，她停在他身后。  
男人：“我来撒尿。”  
杏：“啊！”  
杏尽力压抑少女常有的慌乱，此刻才注意到气味。她背过身刚迈出两步，背后传来一股强有力的水声。她几乎要小跑似地加快步伐，在海绵一样的积叶中蛇一样移动，让这种听觉快快变淡。  
杏绞着双手站定，男人拍拍她，要往回走。  
杏小声叫住：“我也要去。”  
男人：“我站在这。”  
杏摇摇晃晃，跋涉向男人刚才停下的地方，并找了一颗更远的树，绕到树背面。她蹲下时仰头盯着男人的背影，仰头起身，仰头穿上内裤。  
男人带她去潭边洗手。  
杏：“你结婚了吗？”  
男人：“我有妻子。”  
杏：“她不找你？”  
男人：“来过。又来过一次，给了我那只皮箱。”  
杏把水撩起来，浇在手背上。  
男人：“你几岁。”  
杏：“十六。”  
男人看向她…也像在看潭水上方的天空：“不像十六岁。”  
杏忘记了刚才的插曲，得意地浅笑：“不像二十年前的十六岁。”

杏想象起男人的妻子。  
那位夫人多方打听，跌跌撞撞，迈进这座森林。她走在杏走过的路上，手臂和小腿画上和杏一样的痕迹。她比杏忍耐，走到男人的憩息地，扶着树干贴在大树旁。男人可能在干活，也可能什么都没干，午餐后仰躺着放空。他们相隔很近，男人知道她来了，目光一次也没有落在她身上。那位夫人也不上前，忧郁地凝视男人，用眼神诉说被男人充耳不闻的千言万语。直到她柔弱的身躯靠树干也无法支撑，终于转身离开。  
几天，或者几周后，那位夫人又来了，拖着与她身材不符的皮箱。男人正在做事，比如聚集落叶，比如用石头磨平那根倒下的树干。他停下活儿，望向妻子，无言地诀别。最多七八秒，男人又回到手头的活儿里。  
妻子在树下留下皮箱。

杏和男人已回到营地，正进行晚餐前的忙碌。杏以极强的适应能力融入到这儿的生活里，爬到坡上挖男人种的薯类。男人在篝火的灰烬上搭建木架。  
杏用洁白的手指拂开盖在表皮上的泥土，手指钻到下方一撬就把它完整地弄了出来。她极贤惠地把薯类一个个叠在臂弯里，毫不顾忌胸前沾上一大片泥土。  
男人拎着锅在坡下问：“好了吗？”  
杏一个挺胸站起来：“嗯。”  
他们去潭边清洗，杏把手浸到水下揉搓，男人在深水处摇锅接了满满一桶。杏正要把湿淋淋的薯茎重新抱回胸前，男人拎着锅伸过来，示意杏放进去。杏依次投入，因下沉的薯类溢出的潭水淅淅沥沥落回潭面。  
男人把锅挂在木架上，点火，坐下。他刻意把树根的座位让给杏，自己盘腿坐在地上。水开了，男人用陶碗舀了一些出来，灌进一只杯子里，递给杏。杏喝着水，男人也就碗喝着水，像野营中一对无话可说的俗世夫妻。杏可以说在想男人的事，即使男人并不必在她的想象里出场。  
男人喝得较快，捧着还有余温的空碗看火。杏也喝完了，男人问，“还要吗？”  
杏：“嗯。”

洗净的锅碗列在树干柜台上，男人守着篝火。杏没有回青石、而是躺在体操垫上，枕着自己的手臂。  
她回忆起野营地上的火。  
外面那个野营地杏知道，她与两亲在那里享受暑假的周末。杏显示出能干，把泡过的蔬菜沥干水放在烤网上，用夹子一一摊开，灵巧地依次翻面。合作搭帐篷的父母很快吵起来，一个说难得和女儿出来能别吵吗，一个回你还知道有女儿，一个道女儿判给你也一样是我女儿，一个争探视权你用过几回还好意思说。  
杏背对着他们烤蔬菜，把辫子拨到一边歪着头，全神贯注地保持着僵硬的微笑。  
爸爸问插销在哪。  
妈妈找了一阵。  
爸爸抱怨不是让你一块儿拿过来吗。  
杏当机立断地扔下夹子：“我去车上取。”  
她从爸爸那儿要来车钥匙，路过折椅时让它顺着大腿落在布制椅面上，轻松地走开了。杏先是出了一趟野营地，然后从另一个方向进入森林。  
男人举着洗过又烘干了的自己的T恤走向杏，黑影晃过杏的脸，她才发觉自己正挂着僵硬的微笑。杏微微抬起肩膀：“欸？”  
男人弯腰，把衣服盖在杏膝上。  
杏：“不用、嗯？谢谢。”

杏闭着眼倾听清晨的音乐，树叶拂动，鸟叫，然后是虫叫。她睁开眼起身，丝毫不见初醒时的疲惫，自顾自走向小谭。  
等她踏着落叶回来时已经打理过自己，披下的长发变得柔顺。她立在青石前不动，定定凝视着男人的身影。男人把赤裸的上身塞在石缝中，仰躺，两手搭在胸前，双脚耷在地上。他呼吸平稳，浑然未觉，天大亮时才有所动作，抬手按了按额头，不一会儿曲膝用力，把身体从石缝中退了出来。  
男人见到杏，稍微摸了摸一边眼角。杏的表情随着光线明朗也变得柔和，勇敢地与男人对视，即使对方巧妙地回避她目光。  
男人：“怎么？”  
杏虚虚环住男人的腰，用脸贴着他胸膛。男人反射性回搂，手掌触及杏的后脑，又向外撩开发丝示意她松手。  
杏松开了，仰头道：“我想在这里活着。”  
男人：“好。”  
杏看了他一会，噗嗤绽开一个女人味儿的笑容。她捏捏男人的手掌，男人一动不动，仅望向杏，仿佛没理解杏的意思，而实际完全明白了，并依旧冷静。杏不笑了。  
她打起精神，率先向潭边走去，男人随后。  
杏：“水上游冒出很多蘑菇，我有学过辨认菇类，今天就吃这个好吗？”  
男人：“可以。”  
杏：“但是没有我的碗，如果能做一个碗出来就好了。”  
男人：“嗯。”  
杏：“早上我听到画眉在叫，有好多只一起唱歌，真好听啊。树先生知道《巨人的花园》吗，我都有故事里那种感觉了。”  
男人：“我听不到。”  
杏愣了一瞬，转头：“嗯？”  
男人像行走的机械：“那个我听不到。”

男人去了下游，杏坐在潭边搅弄潭水。她失了神，被水流声包裹，面朝潭对岸的深林。浸润在清晨雾气中的树木召唤着她，对她微笑，邀请她融为一体。杏没脱鞋就把脚伸进潭水，起身走去对岸，渐渐消失在微暗的丛林。  
男人来到潭边，弯腰洗手。他浇湿了脸，对着掌心的清水嘟囔了一句“好凉”，顺便用水把刘海抓了上去。  
男人似乎没有注意到杏离开，仿佛杏从没来过。他喝了几口，直起身，水珠顺着喉咙流过胸膛。男人眺望着无云的天空，树声、水声、鸟叫声同时喧闹，凝神去听，远方还有唱能剧的人声。  
男人闭上眼，这一切立刻消失，世界寂静无声。  
只有宁静。

**Author's Note:**

> *首先，现在接的第一部戏不能给雏暴露自己偶像派演技的机会
> 
> *老横说的对，mrkm困的优点是裸体^_^
> 
> *成片希望比起主役，更有“属于导演的作品”的感觉
> 
> *结合以上脑出来了本文，看不懂就对了，希望千人千解
> 
> *防杠，树取名是因为想起《hello！树先生》，我是《byebye！树先生》。鸟剪了羽毛飞不高和撒尿声会使人联想到性来自《霍乱时期的爱情》。
> 
> *这个电影在我脑子里放了一遍，女主是年轻的长泽雅美，男主前妻是《我的团长我的团》里孟烦了他妈，取景在《高岭之花》里出现过的那座树海，片尾曲是中文歌词的老式摇滚，在三秒钟的黑幕之后突然响起很燥的吉他前奏，由田震演唱。
> 
> *文章调过结构，大概每300字等于1分钟视频，所以除去片尾全片时长13分35秒。


End file.
